1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal and applications (i.e. “apps) therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for easily and conveniently installing an application in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, which include but are not limited to smart phones, tablets, etc., have come into wide use. Through the operation of applications, such portable terminals have provided various useful functions to users through applications. In other words, recent portable terminals provide various complex functions as well as simple voice communication, and have evolved into multi-function apparatuses allowing use of information in various forms.
The diversification of functions implemented in a portable terminal refers to diversification of types of applications capable of selecting and executing those functions and an increase in the number of icons (corresponding to the applications) which allow users to access the applications. As the number of icons increases, the user needs to efficiently manage the icons because the display screen is relatively small for portable devices and a general list of icons would appear cluttered on the display. A conventional portable terminal provides a plurality of screens in each of which icons corresponding to predetermined menus or applications are arranged, and when necessary, the user moves to another screen to execute a predetermined menu or application. In other words, in conventional devices the icons corresponding to necessary menus or applications are arranged and used screen-by-screen.
However, as the number of types of applications increases, the user cannot know all the useful applications. Consequently, the user usually installs an application recommended as useful by an acquaintance or accesses a separate application providing server to install a recommended application.
The user, while viewing a screen of a portable terminal of an acquaintance (i.e., another portable terminal), may desire to install an application corresponding to an icon disposed on the screen. Conventionally, to install a desired application, the user has to experience a complex process of accessing a separate application providing server and inputting a name of the desired application to search for the desired application.
Therefore, when desiring to install an application corresponding to an icon disposed on a screen of a portable terminal of an acquaintance, the needs to be provided with a function of rapidly and conveniently installing the application.